


饮酒需适量

by q98775258



Category: BORED(Web Series)
Genre: M/M, VLDL, Viva La Dirt League
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q98775258/pseuds/q98775258
Summary: 人间醉酒实录。注：是油管频道VivaLaDirtLeague的BORED系列衍生，文中出现的名字皆是剧内角色，请不要代入真人。（这也是我怨念的一点，为什么要用真名演出啊！）
Relationships: Rowan & Alan & Adam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	饮酒需适量

“形单影只”，这是看着面前人头攒动之景后Alan所想到的最能贴切形容自己的词。

除了来敬酒祝贺他的人以外，其他时候他都只是站在这里发着呆。

Alan喝下酒杯里的酒，几不可闻地叹了口气。

当Adam往店门外望的时候，蹲坐在门旁边不远的人影把他吓了一跳，而在看到那件熟悉的外套后，Adam十分确定那人就是Alan，只不过怎么看Alan都不像刚参加完喜事的样子。

他走到Alan旁边坐下，“Alan你怎么在这，你不是去你姐姐的婚礼了吗？”

“呜……”Alan整个人埋在双臂间，Adam只听得到一种处于没睡醒和呜咽之间的声音从Alan那传来，同时，来自于Alan身上，蹿进他鼻腔的酒气让他大概理解了现下是个什么情况。

“Adam你坐在门口干什——这是什么情况？”Rowan站在门口，在看到Alan之后也露出一副疑惑的表情。

“好像是喝醉了，大概是回来的路上走错了路走到这来了吧。”

“既然如此正好店里还剩一点工作可以让Alan帮着一起做完，给他收拾收拾，准备工作。”

Adam知道Rowan平常就缺根筋，只是不敢相信他竟然有胆子规划一个醉酒成这样的人去做事，“？Rowan，你也酒精上头了吗。”

“开玩笑的，怎么一点幽默细胞都没有，”Rowan感受了一下今晚的夜风，对Adam说道：“你先把他挪进来，我去关后门。”

Adam点了点头，他开始尝试着和都快蜷缩成一个球的Alan交流：“我们先进门好吗？”

Alan抬头瞥了他一眼：“不要。”一副拒绝交流的样子。

Adam继续哄道：“在外面很冷的，你要是冻坏了身体大家会担心的。”

“担心？”Alan干笑了两声：“你说谎。”

“没有人会关心我，我在你们心里什么都不是。”说着说着Alan的语气委屈起来，Adam赶忙说道：“怎么会呢！大家可都是你的朋友，而且一直很关心你。”

“你们根本就没有把我当朋友为什么就不能直截了当地承认呢！”Alan突然站了起来，暴躁地朝Adam吼道，Adam下意识顺着他的话说道：“好好好，你说没有那就是没有，先冷静一下。”

这句话说出口Adam就后悔了，自己的这个回答明显是绝佳的错误答案，光从立马又泄了气的Alan的样子就可以得出结论。

“你终于承认了吧，果然我不是你们的朋友。”

Adam无语凝噎，他切身地体会到了安抚一个醉酒的人有多难。

“我们可是同生共死过，都这样了为什么你还会觉得我们没有把你当朋友呢？”

Alan 倚靠在墙上，“你们总是忽略我。”

Adam想了想：“有吗？”

Alan朝他张开双手，“抱抱。”

不知道话题怎么会突然跳到这里，Adam疑惑但还是爽快地给了Alan一个拥抱，Alan沉默了一会：“不是现在。之前，你们……除了我……”

Alan的声音越来越小，但Adam还是大致的缕清了Alan想表达的意思：之前你们抱都不带上我。以及他表达的不是现在想要被拥抱。

“啊，抱歉。”Adam想松开手但发现Alan似乎口不对心，他嘴上那么说着但手上并没有要放Adam离开的样子。

于是Adam仍旧维持着拥抱的动作：“那现在这样会让你稍微好受一点吗？”

“没有。”

这句话Adam现在能翻译了，叫做稍微好受了一点但这事没完。

果然，靠在Adam肩膀上的Alan提出了下一个要求：“亲亲。”

Adam愣了愣，就这几秒的功夫Alan就以为Adam变了卦，于是又开始抱怨：“你们之间都会互相亲亲，只有我没有……还说什么好朋友……”

没等Alan说完，脸颊上便感受到了嘴唇的触感。

“如果你是在说那天的话，说实话我是真的被吓到了，正常朋友间哪会那么突然，以及别以为我不知道你根本不是因为把我当朋友才亲我而是因为你感觉被忽略了才想找个人证明自己你不觉得没把我们当朋友的人是你吗……”Adam意识到自己好像不经意抱怨了太多，他咳嗽了一声，“这件事总的来说应该怪Rowan。”

这时，门口传来的声音打断了他：“你们俩怎么还在那里？”

已经折回来的Rowan一出门就看到两个人抱在一起，这令他十分好奇他不在的这段时间里发生了些什么。

难道是醉酒也会传染？Rowan不禁猜想。

“不是让你把他拉进来吗，你怎么给他就地取暖了。”

“啊——”Adam幡然醒悟，中途话题被带走的太远以至于他都忘了最初的目的只是拉Alan进门。

Rowan 摇了摇头：“哎，算了，我去开车，你和Alan在这里等我。”

很快，Rowan开着车到两人面前，“上车。”他摇下车窗说道。

“嗯，Alan，我们上车吧，Alan？”Adam注意到Alan抓着他的衣角，一副欲言又止的样子。

问Alan有什么问题也不说，只是皱着眉委屈巴巴地看着他。僵持了一会，Alan才低声细语出一句：“因为你是我的好朋友所以我只悄悄跟你说。”，Adam点点头，然而没想到接下来Alan的发言一点音量都没减少，甚至还有些许上飙，“Rowan很讨厌我，我也不想跟他一起。”

Adam偷偷瞅了Rowan一眼，通过读唇他十分笃定读出了“motherfu*k”之类的字眼，Adam试图打圆场，“怎么会呢，我不是说了吗，大家都是你的朋友呀。”

这句试图缓和气氛的话被Alan接下来超大声的一句：“Rowan绝对是讨厌我！”无情地打破。

Rowan冷着脸从车上下来，“Adam你来开车，我和Alan坐后座。”

“Rowan？！”

在车上，Adam通过后视镜偷偷查看两人的状况，以防Alan突然跳车或者两人打起来之类的事件发生。

Rowan的脸色看起来比平时更臭，“你觉得我很讨厌你吗，Alan。”

Alan躲避着Rowan的视线：“难道不是吗。”

“具体呢。”

不是吧Rowan你要跟醉酒的人理论吗？！Adam听着两人的对话，觉得十分不可思议，然后他想起来就在刚才好像自己也做了和Rowan相类似的举动。

醉酒难道也会人传人？在这一刻，他和Rowan产生了一致的想法。

同时，Alan毫不犹豫地答道：“你经常针对我。”

“什么叫针对明明我是平等地刻薄对待每个人……Adam别转头过来，专心开你的车。那要怎样你才觉得我没针对你呢？”

Alan伸出手：“握手。”

Rowan看着Alan伸出的手，小声说了句：“哦天哪你还记得那件事啊。”后也伸出了手。

收回手后，Alan朝他略微张开手臂，“……抱。”

Rowan十分利索地给了Alan一个拥抱，还附带拍了拍他的后背。

Alan的心情看上去好多了，从他接下来说出“那我平常工作称职吗？”的语气就可以听出来。

“当然，你是非常优秀的人。”Rowan回道。

“那我也可以得到奖励吗？”

“你想要什么奖励呢？”这句话说出口后，Rowan没想到Alan只是一言不发的看着他，看样子并不准备回答他。

“亲他。”这时，从前座传来Adam小声的提示。

Rowan想了想，很快就理解了里面的逻辑，他在Alan左右脸颊上各亲了一下，同时反应过来上述那些事好像他都是主谋。

Alan含糊不清的说道：“我以后也可以得到亲亲吗？”

“嗯——看你表现？”

“除了工作上，日常生活里我也可以做这些吗？”

“当然可以，我们是朋友不是吗。”

车内一时回荡着Alan的傻笑：“嘿嘿，我最喜欢你们了。”

这直接的告白让Adam差点一时没稳住方向盘，Rowan则在回过神后默默地打开了手机录音界面。

“那，作为朋友的抱抱。”Alan试探性地向Rowan问道，理所当然得到了Rowan确切的回应。

只是没想到Alan这时还能试图做到雨露均沾：“那Adam也来抱抱。”

正专心在车流中穿梭的Adam没想到会突然被提到，“？！我在开车，等会再……等等Alan别扯我胳膊，方向盘方向盘方向盘要控制不住了！Rowan你快拉住他！”

Rowan的语气也很无奈：“已经在拉了，Alan的手劲你也知道。”

“那你再想想办法啊要不然今晚要出车祸了！”

“在想了在想了在想了。”

“要撞车了啊啊啊！！！”Adam哀嚎着。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”车内虽然乱作一团，但丝毫不影响Alan欢快的笑声。

第二天早晨，Alan到达Playtech后第一个遇到的是Adam，Adam一如往常十分元气地跟他问好，Alan含糊着回了一句，经过一个晚上脑内还没挥发完毕的酒精此刻让他没法做太多的思考，比如在问好后这个衔接的过于自然的拥抱。

Alan好一会才明白刚刚发生了什么：“这是……什么我不知道的新团建？”

“不是。只是好友的拥抱能让人安心不是吗？”

“嗯、是。”因为酒的后劲，Alan难得没说什么就点了点头，“Adam，昨天是你和Rowan把我送回去了吗？”

“是啊。”

“抱歉，我也不知道怎么就走回到这了，我昨天应该没做什么给你们添麻烦的事吧？”

“没有啊。”

听到Adam的回答，Alan刚松了口气，Adam的下句话就差点让他呼吸停止：“只是跟我和Rowan索吻而已，对吧，Rowan？”

Alan转过头去，Rowan不知什么时候来到了两人的身后。

“嗯，以及差点出了场车祸而已。”Rowan补充了一句。

“哈？！索吻是什么情况，还有车祸，这两件事是怎么连在一起的……”Alan的脑袋已经开始痛了。

还没从震惊中缓过劲来，他被两人同时抱住。

“今天也要一起工作。”

“一直以来辛苦了，今天也请加油。”

Alan下意识说出拒绝的话：“很肉麻，别这样。”

“那么是很讨厌这样的行为？”两人同时向他发问。

“对不起我在说谎我很高兴能这样。”Alan难得的速答。

END.

——————

三人在中午一起吃饭的时候，Rowan一脸神秘地拿出手机放到桌上，“经典重播。”

Alan、Adam：？

Rowan按下播放键，从手机里传出Alan的憨笑声：“嘿嘿，我最喜欢你们了。”

Alan：……

Alan站了起来，走到角落里搜寻着什么，Adam望着Alan的动作，对Rowan说道：“你现在跑应该还来得及。”

Alan拿着球棍走了过来，语气异常地平稳：“删掉。”

都这时候了，Rowan甚至还拿起手机在Alan面前显摆了一下：“想 都 别 想。”

Adam默默收起了饭盒，规划着等下往哪跑不会被波及到。


End file.
